Chrono Legacy
by Lance7586
Summary: The epic battle between a new Chrono Trigger and a madman who is bent on reviving Lavos to destroy the planet.


Prologue  
  
Hey, just so you know my name's Glenn.  
Ten years ago, my life was changed. It was the  
day I faced Lavos, the destroyer of the planet   
in another dimension. Here's my tale...

Chapter 1  
Beginning of a Legacy  
  
It was another ordinary day at school.  
I was at my locker, getting my stuff for first period when my only friend, Caitlin, walked up. She had just got a boyfriend. I asked," How was your date?"  
" Don't ask..." she replied.  
" Did you two have anything in common?" I asked.  
"Yeah, an uncle. What a twist, huh? I didn't know either."  
"Ouch."  
" Are you ready for the quiz today?"  
"Quiz? Oh no..."  
" Please tell me you at least have notes."  
I gave her that 'I don't' look. She got a folded piece of paper out and handed it to me. ," Here, take this, it's my notes. Copy them down and don't get them lost, OK?"  
"OK." Don't get me wrong, but I don't like Caitlin in, well, that way. The one I really liked was Karen Miller. It was two days before the prom...  
Two days before I fought Kainjin...  
Two days before I came face to face with FATE...  
  
Chapter 2  
Detention  
  
I had just finished copying the notes. I was in third period. Caitlin was in this class, so I decided to pass the notes to her. The girl who set behind Caitlin, Rebecca, was, well, you get the picture. Being the most unpopular kid in the school didn't help to get the notes back to Caitlin. I leaned over and said  
" Yo, could you give these back to Caitlin For me?"  
Big mistake. She took them and said," What? These?" and just ripped them up.  
" What did you do that for!?" Caitlin saw it, and looked at Rebecca in disgust. When our teacher, Ms. Trent, walked into the room Caitlin made an attempt to explain. ," Uh, Ms. Trent, Rebecca ripped my notes up."  
Ms. Trent looked up and said," Rebecca, is this true?"  
" No ma'am."  
"Did anyone see this?"  
I raised my hand and said," I did!"   
Rebecca's boyfriend, Justin, always hated me and, just in spite of me, said," He's just saying that to protect his friend!"   
Ms. Trent looked at me and said," Glenn, I know Justin wouldn't lie to me for fear of getting kicked off the football team. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both detention."   
"But..." It was useless.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Dark Messenger  
  
Caitlin and I were in detention talking on a short 5-minute break when I was called to the office. While I was walking to the office I thought about what Caitlin said about some 'Song of Marabule'. When I walked into the office the woman at the desk told me to go into the room on my right. Inside was a young woman, around 20, sitting in a chair. ," Your name is Glenn, right?" I nodded. Her voice sounded so familiar. I asked,"Why am I here?"  
She looked at me and said," I am Scala Zeal, messenger of FATE. I've come to warn you, The Chrono Trigger, of the dark messenger, Kainjin."  
I looked at her in confusion and said," What!?  
Chrono Trigger? FATE? Kainjin?"  
" Yes. I can see why you're confused. The truth is that you are the most powerful being on the planet.  
You will see that when you fight Kainjin."  
"I couldn't fight my way out of a wet paper bag!"  
" You'll see once people you love are in danger."  
"I must go now." With that she left. I was so confused.  
FATE? Chrono Trigger? Kainjin? I was as confused as scared...  
  
Chapter 4  
Battle With Kainjin  
  
It was the day of the prom. I was sitting in the corner dateless, worrying about what Scala said. Meanwhile,  
outside a strange man was approaching the building.  
The guard stopped him and said," Hey! Students only!"  
The man stared at him and said,"Get outta my way."  
He backhanded the guard so hard it sent him flying.  
" Pathetic humans." He walked into the school and yelled," Where is the Trigger!?"  
Of all people, Karen Miller walked up and said,"Who do you think you are, coming in here and disturbing our prom, huh!?" He walked up to her and said  
" Girl, have you any idea who you're talking to?  
I am Kainjin, The Dark Messenger!"  
He put his hand up to her face and began to kill her with one quick energy blast. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran at Kainjin, jumped, and kicked him so he went flying. He got up and glared at me.  
"Hmmm, Such strength.You're the Chrono Trigger, aren't you?"  
"I couldn't care less what I am. All I know is that I won't let you hurt anyone," I said, ready to fight.  
He began to walk toward me. I heard some people scream and run off. Karen backed away as Kainjin walked toward me. When he reached me, he and I glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
Then he hit me in the stomach. I had never felt such pain in my life. I was surprised I was still alive.  
Then he grabbed my hair as I fell, and began beating the tar out of me. He hit me so hard I went flying, not just trough the air, but trough the wall, too.  
I was outside now, because I had just been knocked trough a wall that leads outside. I used my last bit off strength to look at Kainjin, only to see Karen throw a rock at him. It hit him in the face.  
He glared at her and screamed," You insolent brat!"  
He turned to hit her with an enormous energy blast.  
Again, my reflexes took over, and I got up and jumped in front of the blast to take the blow.  
At that moment, I blacked out.  
  
Chapter 5  
The Chosen Three  
  
I was in a strange place, surrounded by all types of machines. In the background I could make out an image of a small girl, around ten years old.  
She looked at me, but I still couldn't see her face.  
"Who are you? What is this place?" I asked her.  
"Glenn, Karen, Magus," she said blankly," Trigger, Crosser, and Breaker. Come to Chronopolis, all will be explained there. Bring her, the Crosser, Karen."  
"What!? What do Karen and I have to do with some guy called Magus? And, huh?" I saw two more images walk up. One had a halo over his head. At that moment, I woke up. I was sitting in hospital bed.  
"Hey, are you all right?" I looked to the side and saw Karen sitting in a chair."You're so stupid! What did you think you were doing?" she said coldly.  
"I couldn't watch you die, it's against my nature," I told her," By the way, do you know anything about a city called Chronopolis?"  
"I do. It's a city where no one has ever returned, except two people. Their names were Serge and Kid.  
It's on an island in the Dead Sea."  
"When I get out of the hospital I'm going there.  
You're coming with me."  
"What?! You're not serious...you'll die."  
"No I won't. Remember what happened at the prom?"  
"Oh. I guess there's no stopping you. I'll get things ready," she said nervously.  
  
Chapter 6  
Chronopolis, City of FATE  
  
It was two weeks later. Karen and I were on her family boat out at sea. We could see the city in the horizon. She looked at me and said," What do you think is out there?"  
"A girl, a man, and a dead guy," I told her.  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
I didn't answer her. We arrived a couple of hours later. Scala was waiting for us at the dock of the city.  
"I knew you'd be here, Glenn," she said,"FATE has been expecting you. You too, Karen." She took us though the city and into a strange building.  
"Welcome to Chronopolis, City of FATE!" she told us, energetically," This is where everything in the world is decided. Every word, motion, and action is decided here by FATE." I was irritated now.  
"Hey! We didn't come here a tour! Take us to where we need to go, NOW!" I screamed at her.  
"Yes Scala, why don't you bring them to me?" a familiar voice asked. It took a couple of minutes for me to realize it was the young girl from my dream.  
"Scala, I'll take it from here," said a young man who came out of nowhere, the one who had the halo over his head," Hi, my name's Crono, I was the first Chrono Trigger."  
  
Chapter 7  
What it means to be a Chrono Trigger  
  
Crono led us though the large building."Hey, do you guys remember the huge volcanic eruption that happened five years ago?" he asked us.  
"Yeah," I told him," That was a big one, wasn't it?"  
"It was no volcanic eruption," he told us,"It was the apocalypse. I, along with Lucca Ashtear, Princess Nadia (a.k.a. Marle), Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus, stopped it."  
"Who were they?" Karen asked him.  
"They were people who came from different time periods," he told us,"They each had a reason to fight. But, twenty years later it came back and combined with the Dragon God, Omni. They became one and became the 'Devourer of Time' or 'TimeDevourer'."  
"What was 'it'?" I asked.  
"Lavos, a being of pure evil, it fed off the energy of Earth until it was strong enough to destroy the planet,"he told us,"Glenn, do you know what it means to be a Chrono Trigger?"   
"I don't even know what a Chrono Trigger is."  
"You'll find out soon..."  
  
Chapter 8  
Powers Awakened   
  
Crono led us to the center of the building. Inside the center room was the girl from my dream, Scala, and a blue haired man who looked very pale. "Welcome, Chrono Trigger," the girl said,"You are wondering why you're here, aren't you? Well, allow me to explain. We'll start with the year 65,000,000 B.C. One day in that year, a strange meteor hit Earth. The people of that time called it 'Lavos' or 'Big Fire'. Lavos, as we now call it, was a being from a planet far away. Lavos buried himself into the Earth and absorbed the energy of the planet. I knew I could not let that beast destroy the planet when it was powerful enough, so I choose a very special being of Earth to stop it. That being was called the 'Chrono Trigger'. The Chrono Trigger I choose that time was non other than Crono. He and his fellow adventurers stopped Lavos in 1999 A.D."  
"That doesn't tell me who you are," I told her.  
She glared at me and said," I am the one who governs all, knows all, and controls all."  
"You mean you're," I said, not being able to finish.  
"You are correct. I am FATE."  
"No way...You're FATE?" Karen asked her.  
"Allow me to continue the story," she said," When Crono returned to his home in 1000 A.D. an evil demi-human called Lynx killed Crono, Lucca, and princess Nadia at a reunion by burning down the house they were in. I knew that with Crono dead I could not protect Earth, so I choose a second Chrono Trigger. However, it was not my choice. A piece of myself that was called the Frozen Flame came in contact with a young boy named Serge and made him the second Chrono Trigger. And in 1020 A.D. Lavos fused with the dragon god, Omni, and became TimeDevourer. Glenn, come here."  
I walked over nervously. She put her hand on my head, at that moment in my head I saw Crono fighting a monster and destroying it. Then I saw a young man fighting a similar being and beating it. Then, I realized who I was.  
"Do you know who you are, Glenn?" FATE asked me.  
"Yes, I am the Chrono Trigger!"  
  
Chapter 9  
Crono vs. Magus: The Rematch  
  
Everyone had looked at me and nodded when I said that I was the Chrono Trigger, except Magus.  
He glared at me the whole time, with anger in his eyes. When he came out of the corner he had stayed in, everyone looked at him curiously.  
"Hmph, you really are pathetic," he said," You get beat up by some wimp like Kainjin and you call yourself the Chrono Trigger?"  
"Magus, what are you saying?" FATE asked him.  
"I'm saying this guy isn't a real man," he told us.  
"Look, I was confused then," I told him," I didn't know I was that powerful."  
"Hmmm, I'll tell you what, if you prove you're a real man to me, I'll help," he said acting as if he wanted to fight.  
"OK, what do you want me to do?" I asked.  
"Fight me and win, then I'll acknowledge your power and right to be a Chrono Trigger"  
"WHAT!? You want Glenn to fight you?" Karen said.  
"Yeah, take it or leave it. It's your choice"  
"I'll fight you," I said accepting his challenge.  
"If you're going to fight, I will let you fight as long as you use the fighting arena," FATE told us.  
"Of course," he said with a glare in his eye.  
We went to a room that I hadn't been to before; it looked like a control room looking down into a square room covered in tiles.  
"What setting would you like?" FATE asked us.  
"A destroyed city," Magus told her.  
She looked at me and said," Is this OK with you, Glenn?"  
"Sure, it's fine."  
We went into the room with the tiles. Right before my eyes, it changed into a destroyed city.  
"You ready kid?" Magus asked.  
"You bet."  
He came flying at me at a speed I couldn't comprehend. Then he hit me in the face and I hit the building right behind me. I got up to see him coming at me again. This time I ducked and hit him in the stomach. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He was angry now.  
"You're tougher that I thought," he said angrily.  
He came at me faster this time. I couldn't counterattack and I got hit. I was inside a building now. Up in the control room, Crono was getting impatient.  
"What does Magus think he's doing!?" he said angrily," That's it! I'm going in!"  
He entered the room that we were fighting in.  
"Magus! You've gone far enough. We can't stop Kainjin if you kill Glenn!"  
"You think I care?"  
"That's it, I'll fight you right here and now."  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting those words."  
"No weapons," Crono said as he threw his Rainbow Katana on the ground.  
"You bet." Magus said putting his weapon on the ground.  
Then Crono ran up to Magus and hit him in the stomach. Magus got up and hit Crono with his elbow in the stomach. Before I knew what happened, fists were flying between the two. More senseless fighting, I thought, just more senseless fighting. I couldn't stand it anymore. I snapped.  
  
Chapter 10  
The Ultimate Being  
  
A glowing light surrounded me. It was my energy. I had lost control over myself. FATE gasped in astonishment.  
"It's impossible...He's stronger than me!" FATE said.  
"How can someone be stronger than FATE? It doesn't make sense," Karen asked as puzzled as FATE was.  
"What the heck?! What's he doing?!" Magus yelled.  
I continued to scream. I no longer had control over myself.  
"His power! It's higher than FATE's! FATE, what's going on!?" Crono asked.  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!!!" I screamed. I launched an energy wave at Crono and Magus. Crono avoided it while Magus tried to block it with his bare hands. He didn't have much luck. Magus was thrown against the wall.  
"Incredible, he is a true Chrono Trigger," Crono said to himself. Crono came at me at an incredible speed, and grabbed my arms and held them down.   
"Calm down!" he said," You aren't helping by trying to kill Magus!"  
I realized what I was doing, and I stopped. My energy was no longer higher than FATE's.  
"He's awakened a long lost power," FATE said to Karen.  
"Didn't you know about it?" she asked.  
"No, I never knew there was a being more powerful than me. Listen; go tell him what happened. The four of you will be leaving soon."  
"The four of us?"  
"Yes, you, Glenn, Crono, and Magus."  
"OK, I'll be right back!"  
She left and came to me, and explained what had happened. I got prepared, and within days we were ready to find Kainjin. But there was one other who wanted to go with us, and Magus wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Chapter 11  
Uncle Magus!  
  
"Bye! Bring back a dead Kainjin!" FATE called to us as we turned on the Epoch, a vehicle that FATE let us use to return to the Mainland. Then I heard a girls voice call out," Uncle Magus! You aren't going anywhere without me!"  
I saw a blond girl run us to the Epoch.  
I looked a Magus as he said," Oh no," to himself.  
The girl finally got to the Epoch and said," And just where the bloody h do you think you're going?"  
Scala looked at the girl,"Kid! Watch your mouth!" she scolded.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I know you to well, mom,"the girl replied.  
I leaned over to Magus and asked,"Who's that?"  
"That's Kid, Scala's daughter-clone. She was supposed to be a complete copy of my sister, but something went wrong and...well, just look at her! Blond hair, strange accent, and that personality, I don't know where she came from! But since she is nothing like Scala, she calls herself the daughter."  
"So, that's your niece?"  
"Basically."   
"Oh yeah! Some frog wanted me to give this to...what was his name? Oh yeah! Give it to Glenn," Kid said," Which one of ya's Glenn?"  
"I am," I said  
"Here, catch!" she said as she threw a sword to me.  
Crono looked at the blade with amazement and said,"That's the legendary blade, The Masamune!"  
I looked at him and said," Masamune?" That day I heard the Legend of the Masamune.  
  
Chapter 12  
Legend of the Masamune  
  
"Don't you know what the Masamune is? The Masamune, it's a blade of legends," Crono told me.  
"Tell me about the Masamune," I said.  
"Well, it use to be the Mastermune, what happened, Masa?"  
I heard a voice in my head, it said,"You sure you want to know? Well, Doreen, my sister, wanted to be on her own, so she separated from Mune and I."  
"Wait a second, Masa and Mune? Who are they?" I asked.  
"I am Masa, a spirit of the Masamune."  
"And I am Mune, the second spirit of the Masamune."  
"Do you, the wielder of the Masamune, wish to hear the legend?" Masa asked me.  
"Yes!"  
I heard Mune's voice," The year, 1200 B.C., Masa and I were living in the kingdom of Zeal."  
Wait Zeal? I thought, then it hit me. Scala Zeal, the princess of Zeal! I glanced at Scala.  
"Go on," Crono said.  
"The queen, Zeal herself, tried to awaken Lavos."  
"It ended in ruin! Crono was killed, Scala was absorbed, and Zeal was destroyed."  
"Wait, how could Crono have been killed? Wasn't he killed in a fire?" I asked.  
"I was later revived by the time egg," Crono said.  
"Masa and I became the Masamune, and tried to stop Lavos, but we couldn't contain his power."  
"But we weakened him! We absorbed some of his power! But, in the year 700, that power overcame us. The Masamune be came the Sword of Evil."  
"Anyone who touched the blade you are holding in your hand went insane. One victim was Dario of the Termina Dragoons, he tried to kill his best friend, but the friend won in the duel, he was also a Dragoon. Karsh was his name."  
"Dario was later found on an island near the Isle of the Ded, the Isle of the Ded was where the duel between friends took place"  
"His fiancé, Lady Riddle, found him on the small island, she along with Glenn and Serge, beat Dario again."  
"Who was Glenn?" I asked.  
"Another Dragoon, also Dario's brother."  
"After the battle, we realized what happened and removed the evil."  
"Our sister came and became the third spirit of the Masamune."  
"Only it wasn't the Masamune anymore! We became the Mastermune!"  
"We fought Lavos once more, and we thought we destroyed him. FATE, tell them what Kainjin's plans are."  
We all looked at FATE. What she told us wasn't easy to accept, especially for Crono and Magus.


End file.
